godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah (Ghidorah: The Planet Eater)
King Ghidorah or Ghidorah is a massive golden three-headed dragon kaiju. Design This incarnation of Ghidorah resembles that of his anime appearance. However, even though his heads are similar to that of the anime trilogy, his body is completely different. According to official sources, Ghidorah's skin is composed of traces of gold and energy particles, while his organs are natural and unmodified. Origins Ghidorah started out as an extra-terrestrial being that lived in the void between dimensions. He eventually evolved into a higher life form by separating its energy, organs and consciousness from its body. As such, he had the ability to cross dimensions. Thousands of years ago, after the Xilliens sacrificed their home planet to Ghidorah, the survivors started worshipping him under names such as "The Planet Eater", "The Golden King", "The Golden Demise" and such. The Xilliens believed that such monsters were divine punishers to those races who claimed themselves the lords of creation. The Xilliens stated that in the time that they wandered in space, they saw countless arrogant civilizations fall at the hands of giant monsters, when in truth, the Xilliens submitted the planet's people into worshipping Ghidorah, and then after that summoning Ghidorah and sacrificing the planet and its people. It is also possible that some ancient human civilizations came into contact with the Xilliens, as suggested by the presence of three-headed dragons in Slavic and Turkish mythology. Theme His theme song is live and die by XAI. Abilities Interdimensional Travel - Ghidorah can travel through dimensions through black holes. In order to go through black holes, Ghidorah conceals the traces of gold in his body by transforming it into gas and hiding it in his body. Gravity Beams - Created when electricity combines with some of King Ghidorah's energy, it is a long range electrical weapon strong enough to deeply wound Godzilla. It causes explosions when in contact with any solid and temporary modifies the gravity in the area around the explosions. Electric Bite - Like the GMK King Ghidorah, Ghidorah can discharge electricity through his bite. This power is powerful enough to cause Godzilla to fall unconscious. Space-Time Distortion - Ghidorah can create time errors and give false data to machines and can also alter its passage of time. He can also use this ability to cause Godzilla's Atomic Breath to curve away from his head or reflect onto the ground. It also causes him to defy the laws of gravity and pull off impossible moves. Intangibility - Ghidorah can make himself intangible by splitting his body into microscopic energy particles. Energy Absorbtion - Ghidorah is shown to use this ability in different ways. He can absorb electricity from nearby power sources and was able to drain all of Burning Godzilla's heat energy, causing him to revert back into Godzilla. Intelligence - Ghidorah has a higher intelligence level than both natural intelligence and artificial intelligence. He is intelligent enough to calculate probabilities and chances simultaneously and is able to predict his enemy's moves and the future. Weaknesses - He is vulnerable to Godzilla's Gravitational Atomic Breath, which is in truth Godzilla's Atomic Breath fused with the energy of Ghidorah's Gravity Beams. As his organs detect the attack as Ghidorah's energy, the breath is able to enter Ghidorah's body and attack him from within.